


主役的支点

by helicopterrrrr



Category: Blue Lock (Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:35:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28430265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helicopterrrrr/pseuds/helicopterrrrr
Summary: 天才的边线 番外。分左右，是国千。
Relationships: Chigiri Hyouma/Kunigami Rensuke
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	1. Kunigami Side

我小学的时候很想长高，就拼命锻炼，于是12岁加入T队青训的时候已经是同龄人里身体素质比较出色的那一类。T队，我是说上面的一队，两年前玩脱的时候一度降级，运气好的时候也能踢上亚冠，平均下来差不多算是J1中游球队，能踢出来的没多久就卖了，再从二队里提拔几个小朋友，一年年靠保级区常连队送分，三分在手里没捂热，又扭头送给隔壁川崎和横滨。我爸之前问我是不是神奈川那边的球队比较好，我说东京也还好吧，反正我们这些下部组织又不是职业联赛——那种年纪没有人会认真想将来，都是走到这条路上很久以后，才开始思考要不要成为职业球员，只有在真正发现自己有才能的时候，才真正拥有主动权和选择权。  
我认识千切是一年后。和所有人一样，对他的第一印象都来自那张过分出色的脸。新来的队友前两周通常没有机会出场比赛，我们不多的交集也仅限于训练。最开始他并不像外表那么张扬，不太和别人讲话，完全按照教练说的做，并且做到位；比赛日一言不发地坐在场边看，球队散伙后一个人去电车站，怎么说呢，莫名地散发出一些优等生的气质。  
直到第一次分组对抗我才知道，那根本不是害羞或认生，而是一种遗世独立的高傲（这样说可能有些夸张，他听到了一定也会笑）。当时我和两位队友在他们禁区内一阵混战没能转化为进球，对方后卫拿球后立刻开始反击，我刚跑回我们的半场，千切在中圈附近接到队友传球，看着很近，我转身追上去，却觉得那个红色的背影越来越远。他仅仅靠速度就生吃了我方后腰和防线，最终从左边小角度推射破门。但他看起来并没有那么兴奋，好像这一切，长途奔袭撕破防线然后射门进球，全都发生得理所应当，并不是什么稀奇的过程。那种生人勿近的态度就像是暗示一种无人企及的自信，就连跑过去想同他击掌的队友都显出一点迟疑。这让我想到很多年前，在我还没有开始踢足球的时候，每周日早晨一个人坐在电视前看超级战队。正义的同伴里红色始终是主角的颜色。  
我第一次见到这样心高气傲的同伴，竟感到几分棋逢对手的兴奋感。  
但我仍然好奇他的速度和灵巧的带球究竟从何而来，忍不住上去搭话，跟他一路走，等红灯，过马路，到电车站，刷卡进站等车。然后我发现我们要乘的车不是同一个方向。但我还是跟着他踏进了电车车厢，尽管一路上都没有说上几句话，我问他在哪所中学，什么时候开始踢球，看什么比赛，喜欢哪位选手。他全都只是照答，然后突然说，我们是同级吧，就不用敬语了吧。我点点头说好，心想他或许也不是那种戒备森严的性格。  
实际相处下来，千切的确没有球场上表现的那么难以相处。后来我们再一起走的时候，他问我记得你是这个方向的吧，我说不是啦，上次去那个方向是因为，呃，要帮家里买东西。千切有点滑稽地望过来，盯着我看了好一会才说，你真的一点也不会撒谎啊。他说的没错，我一直以为正直是人最重要的品质之一，所以有点不好意思地低头说，对不起，其实我只是对你的事感到好奇。  
能不说得像漫画里的告白啊。  
啊，抱歉。  
没事啦，我就当你是个光明正大的stalker了。  
我皱皱眉毛说，光明正大的就不叫stalker了吧，会当场被抓的。他突然爆笑出声，你真是个好人啊。我有点不好意思的挠了挠鼻尖，也不知道说什么好。好在他又接着说，我往这边走，下周见啦。  
下周见。  
下周见，我又在心里重复一遍，突然暗暗地期待起来。

我们是U13，但梯队教练关系都很亲密，踢得好可以提拔去U15。当时赛程过半，我们排积分榜第四，前四咬得很紧，所以对阵第二名的时候我们都觉得是个改变局势的好机会。  
我和千切都是中场休息后被换上去的，教练大概想打破上半场的沉闷状态。千切站在我左边，我们有几次机会，都被对面气势汹汹地解围。  
他拿球后突然开始加速，防他的右边卫直直冲上去堵他，我这边空了出来，皮球也滚到我脚下，我带了两步，已经快到禁区前沿，感觉有人从身后抓衣服，又是那个难缠的中卫。我无奈将球传回千切。没想到那个防他的那位竟要跑过来拦截，我一时后悔，这样好的一个机会，被断了多可惜，但千切仍然率先拿到了球，轻巧地挑过门将，1-0。我惊在原地，直到身后的队友从身边跑过，拥上去同他击掌，我才跟了上去，大家抱成一团将他围在中间，我有一只手碰到他的后颈，发尾扫过手指，是柔软干燥的触感。我一瞬间走神，他会不会也是更温柔的人。  
下一个进球是我的，来自千切的助攻，进球后他跑向我，微笑着伸出握拳的手敲了敲我的胸膛。临近终场时我们被对方扳回一球，但最终还是守住了三分。  
那一次胜利后我们开始频繁搭档，并很快挤掉了高年级前辈的位置。没有人有意见，毕竟我们踢足球的，很早就学到球场上只有实力能说话。只是配合多了，我们通常会在进球后跑向对方。我的手臂从他肩上环上去，或是他向我跑来索要击掌。我终于确信英雄如果有同伴，一定会更加坚定。他就是我的人生里追加的可以并肩作战的英雄角色。当然了，我也没有打算让出自己的位置。

有一次训练结束后我们一起回家，在球场出口意外听见几个前辈说起一些私密话题，如果是千切我也是可以的吧。我猜他们也不是有恶意，只是那个年纪人人都难免想一些乱七八糟的东西。千切看起来毫不在意，好像他们不是在说他自己。但我还是本能地想追上去理论，他们有什么资格这样冒犯别人。不料竟被千切拉住，他像是看穿我心思一样说，无所谓啦，反正我对着那种人射不出来。这话说得一转攻势，好像在这方面十分熟练，知道做爱是双向选择。我瞠目结舌，原来他也是健全的男中学生，但转念一想千切确实是这样，就像在球场上，强势又帅气，任何意义上都没有人能追到他。我有些抱歉地回望他，第一次这样近同他对视，那双眼那么亮，整个人都散发一种柔软的气质，和球场上完全不同，不是生吃我方后卫的那个带球到射门一气呵成的千切，也不是同我搭档的那个永远在我最舒服的时候插上来接应的千切。我们在一起这三年间周围变化激烈，却没有注意到自己也不知不觉地变了。我们始终在一起却又因此而未能觉察这些变化。他真的好美，有一瞬间我身之换衣自己也要和那些前辈们一样下流了。  
但毕竟是这个年纪，不下流的就不是男同学了。想到这里我有点心虚，有点不好意思地挪开目光。他凑近一点问，你在想什么呢，惚れ直した？没有，没什么。我局促地摇摇头。千切是会开这种玩笑的，如果换做是平时，我大概更会自然地顺着他的话说，是啊，惚れ直した。  
当晚我做了很糟糕的梦，紧接着那句让人发烧的追问，千切将我逼到墙角，仰起脸用好奇的眼光打量我：那就不要忍耐了嘛。这个年纪我们——或者至少是我——理应最明白这话是什么意思。  
醒来时下面果然是湿的，然后想到生理课的内容，羞愧得想要抹消这段记忆，自己怎么能对朋友抱有这样的想法。这天没有俱乐部训练，我去冲了冷水澡，换了干净的衣服，一个人去学校足球场加练了一上午的射门。

我们中学不同校。千切曾经很好奇地问，男子校的体育系部活是不是很强啊。其实也没有啦。那也好过连11人都凑不齐的我们这边吧。那你为什么选了现在的学校啊？我有个姐姐，所以普通地选了一样的学校，虽然姐姐只是因为这里的制服好看，很离谱吧。但他的制服确实很好看，绀色的西装和蓝色条纹领带。一种禁欲的吸引力。这想法瞬间闪过我脑海，我猛然感到脸上烧起来，然后立刻试图驱散这种下流的思考。  
千切的成长期似乎比我早两个月开始，因为暑假开始前有段时间他几乎要和我一样高，好在我没有允许那差距继续缩小。我们的身高差也就是从那以后拉开。后面那个夏天我身高窜得飞快，每天晚上睡觉都觉得腿抽筋。自己倒是看不出来变化，也没有什么实感，假期结束回到学校看见同学们大惊小怪才意识到这一点。  
俱乐部假期也有训练，我们每周见两次，聊一些足球或是别的，有时候比赛结束时间还早，就坐在快餐店里畅想未来。我说如果能成为职业球员就好了，联赛杯赛国家队。他说我觉得你是可以做到的，看过来的眼神那么真诚，好像对我的能力没有一点怀疑。而他说可以的时候，我总觉得自己真的可以做到。  
就是这样的日常，我以为我们可以年复一年地过这样的生活。新学期，新年，新赛季，都是全新的，但因为在球场上比肩，就不觉得害怕了。  
所以我从来没有想过，失去他会是怎样的体验。

变化发生在中学三年级，联赛倒数第四轮。已经入冬了，天气也不是很好，一整天都阴沉沉的，连脚下的草皮都泛着冰冷的潮气。上半场我们二比零领先，下半场他们的防守似乎暴躁起来，在千切带球时对方后卫一脚飞踢把人铲倒。我想他大概也不是有意冲着脚去，但他们教练难道没有说过铲球这种危险动作最好不要试吗？当时我站的离他不远，很清楚地看到了他倒地时痛苦的表情。我迅速跑过去举手示意裁判，然后蹲下身去问他没事吗。显然不像是没事的样子，他咬着嘴唇没应声，大概是一旦开口就会吃痛地喊出声来吧。他总是这样逞强。我看着他被扶下场，只觉得陷入一种无助的情绪里：我失去了搭档，却什么都做不了。  
点球进了，铲球的那位自然被红牌罚下去，但我们11对10却也没再转化什么进球。整个后半场比赛我都心不在焉的（用教练的话说是完全隐身了），没过几分钟就被换下场。坐在替补席上继续郁闷，我也不是不知道没有千切的比赛要怎么踢，毕竟我们也不是每一场比赛都一起上场，但从前他会在场边看着，现在不一样，他看不到比赛结束，我也不知道他会被运到哪里。  
但我还是相信他一定不会有事，足球场上伤病都太常见，不过是恢复时间的长短，我想多久我都可以等，而且千切一定不会让我等太久。

后面一整个月我们都没有见面。他的生日在年末，仿佛全世界都在忙着准备圣诞节和新年。我发mail过去问他恢复怎么样，他说还好，又问我要不要出去玩。没想到他会主动提出，我也有些惊讶。我们约在咖啡厅，千切的头发长了很多，圈上围巾挡住半张脸就又更像女孩子。这是就想起他曾经说过喜欢的季节是冬天。我很能理解，只有冬天的时候温暖才显得格外迷人，我们可以坐在开足了暖气的店里回忆夏天发生的一切，我们相遇的一切，共同跑过的圈，进过的球，踩过的草皮。我说我看不出来你原来是个室内派。他就笑：谁也没规定踢足球的就必须要喜欢室外啊。但话题还是不可避免地提到未来，他说完全康复至少半年。我说我会等你的，但不会停下来的哦，他说那你可千万不要回头，因为我不会追上去了。我惊恐地望向他，回忆起那个下半场直至结束时无助的自己。我好几次想问你真的要放弃吗，但话到嘴边又吸着饮料咽下去，自己既然无法与他感同身受，必然也没有资格不负责任地英拉他回到球场。最后问题只换成，你想成为怎样的人呢。  
千切说我和你不一样，不是为了成为什么理想的自我才踢球，而是已经感到非常理想了，并为此骄傲，所以本身也没有那么强烈的愿望要成为职业球员。  
再后来具体说了什么，我都记不太清了，大概人脑总会擅自篡改和抹消不愉快的记忆。我唯一清晰记得的是，自己盯着他的发尾，生出一种触碰的渴望，但又屡屡因为找不到触碰的理由而作罢。我想到他第一次在比赛里进球时我的指尖碰到的红色发尾，阳光在那里留下温暖和干燥，还带着一点痒。但现在再摸上去的话，大概只会觉得刺痛了吧。  
回家的路上我在想，hero是应该独自战斗的吗，但失去了可靠同伴的英雄还能和从前做到一样好吗？回过神来我已经愣在了电车站的闸机口，后面有人在催促我往前走。  
是我没有往前走吗，离开他就无法往前走吗？我想不该是这样的，一个好球员理应无所谓身边站着谁。

从年末一直到三月都没有比赛，我也开始认真准备入学考试。脱离足球的这段时间我大概也学会变得客观，学会站在更远一点的地方旁观我们之间发生的一切。足球场上不乏与你心有灵犀的好队友，也不乏与你旗鼓相当的好对手。但千切不属于任何一类。他就是他，他和我不一样。他是我见过的最接近天才的类型，我无论如何努力磨练其他方面，也无法拥有他天生的资质。但我一点不后悔，这种努力让我们如此互补又如此合适。  
也就是在这时，我逐渐看清那种空荡体感的本质，是失去了可以追逐的人。没有人能让我恍恍惚惚地跟进电车站乘上相反的方向然后扯出漏洞百出的谎言来掩饰自己渴望追上去的事实了。


	2. Chigiri Side

保健老师只教过，要成为大人必然会经历成长痛，却没有说过成长痛和成长并不总是同时到来的。更多残酷的现实的事情，学校不会教，只能靠自己学到，用痛感记住，刻进伤痕里，流很多汗流很多血，甚至还要流泪，以此作为生存和成长的证明。可是真的好痛啊。  
我妈妈和姐姐都饭偶像，几年前一度试图把我的履历表投到J社去，我得知后生气两天没和她们说上一句话。我对偶像完全没有兴趣，如果一定要成为哪一处的主角，最辉煌的舞台也一定是球场。但人没有机会踢球的时候，就不由自主地开始想自己如果一开始就不踢球，会过上怎样的人生。我从前觉得无法想象，现在觉得也没那么糟。  
我没能去看他们最后的几场比赛，等我出院时赛季已经结束。我每周跟国神发邮件，关心一下比分和表现。我想他或许就是回到了很多年前我还没有加入时的状态吧，国神那样出色，一定没事的。但事实上后面那几场非平即负，积分榜本就差距不大，我们直接从第二掉到第五。我想不出什么安慰人的句子，最后反倒总是国神在安慰我，总是在道歉。我盯着聊天框想你没有任何错啊，如果我在就好了。很不甘心地捏着手机，鼻腔里热热的。我想自己当初如果没有坚持选择足球，一定不会遇到国神。当然另一种人生必定有新的相遇，但错过他也必然会成为一个遗憾，而那一个平行世界里我甚至根本没有机会察觉这种遗憾的发生。  
我躺在医院的床上，闻着空气里淡淡的消毒水味道，突然觉得自己每一秒都在被身边甚至身后的所有人追上，然后甩开。而国神一定是他们所有人里跑得最快的那一个，他的腿那么长。  
“我也不是非要和你在一起，只是因为一个人踢不成足球。”国神这样说，冷冰冰地看着我。我心跳得很快，惊醒过来。是梦啊，但只安心了一秒就又担忧起来，会不会是预知梦呢。

一旦有了逃避的想法，就会像被藤蔓紧紧束缚全身一样，再也迈不开脚步。但只有这样才会不焦虑，不用担心无法追上同伴，不用害怕这半年的巨大空虚感。什么都不用想。  
退出球队后我闲得无所适从，曾经因为忙于训练而没怎么跟同学往来，以至于到中学最后一学期了仍然没有什么朋友。放学后躺在自己房间里，听见楼下几个小学生讨论部活，我加入了野球部哦。我要踢足球，我要练剑道……竟生出一股沧桑感。等我能够回到场上的时候，不仅会失去原有的位置，而且会错过高中的部活招新，非常遗憾地被所有人留在原地，就只能从这条路上离开了吧。因此隐隐疼痛着，羡慕起年轻人。啊，我也到了感叹这种事的年纪了吗，说出去一定会被笑的吧。不会事到如今我也不怕被人笑了，因为放弃了足球的人大概无论被人如何取笑都不算过分。我才是最过分的吧。  
况且原本就经常有队友说我阴晴不定又任性，当然是仅限场下。我多少也有一些自觉，兴致上来的时候会冲到前面，但不想跟人来往的时候——比如现在——真的只希望所有人都当我不存在。但我还是免不了去问国神，你也这样觉得吗。他说这很正常呀，没有谁永远情绪安定吧。我想了想说，不对，你就很安定。  
我说安定并不是说他没有激情的意思，而是他即便在最激烈的比赛中也能始终看到全局，而不被感情左右。国神一开始就是我们所有人里最成熟的，我早就意识到这一点，却又总是逃不过，总是忘记他太擅长看穿。我不知道其他队友是不是也这样想，又或是只有我一个人逃不掉。  
店里的暖气很足，我几乎要被这种危险的想法烫伤。

高中入学考试那天天气阴沉沉的，加上本来就是冬天，显得空气都格外寒冷。一直到下午走出考场，乌云仍然没有散，我站在校舍一楼门口缠上围巾又缩了缩脖子，才走进那片灰蒙蒙的空气里。然后看见一个熟悉的身影。  
要考什么高中我没有和任何人说，新年以来和国神几乎没有联系，他出现在这里只可能是巧合。  
我快步追上去，你怎么想起来考这里？  
这里不好吗？  
又远，偏差值一般，足球部也很糟。  
原来这里足球部很弱吗，我还是第一次听说。  
……你还是一样不擅长撒谎啊。  
哈哈，还是瞒不过你吗，因为我还……呃，没什么。  
我猜那后半句是我还想和你一起踢球。但我没有问。一直到后来入学式结束了他才说，我就是在你身上赌了一把，无论是逃避还是再一次面对，这里都是最合适的地方。  
你懂什么。我有点气愤地想。别摆出这种什么都懂的样子啊，好像我从一开始就没有胜算一样。但我仔细一想，又意识到自己确实从一开始就没有胜算。因为国神从一开始就是国神，就是现在的国神。  
他又接着说，我们一起踢了这么久，我还是能感受到你身上有一种决绝，这也是我喜欢和敬佩的品质。  
你第一次这样夸我诶，好羞耻。  
是吗，我没有说过吗。  
可是你不怕吗，万一我没有来这里呢。  
我当然怕自己赌错，但如果不赌一把，就真的完全放弃你了。  
我一时竟说不出话。我很想问他完全放弃又有何妨呢，我不是也做好了完全放弃足球的打算吗。可是这事如果当面挑破实在过于残酷了，于他于我都是。那时候我还不是勇敢到可以主动去揭开伤痕的人。

没有分在同班可能是唯一的庆幸，在走廊遇到的时候我或许也有意疏离。国神还是一样和我打招呼，但我总觉得有些抱歉，左脚传来隐隐的痛。我们仍然乘反向的电车，他因为部活留到很晚，我们也不常在路上见面。  
我有时候会坐在操场边的台阶上远远看他训练，天际的蓝色一点点揉进金色，看着又觉得好寂寞，他身边本该有我的位置吗。我说我不会追上去的那一天如果他说不要，如果他说留下来吧，我会不会真的就留下来了。如果那时候有人开口能把我留在球场，那也一定是他。如果他做不到，那也更不会有其他人做到。  
我就是这样阴晴不定，任性又矛盾的人吧。事实上一直到最后国神也没有劝我复出，在我自己说出想要重返球场之前，一句也没有。他只是跟在我身边，踢自己的足球，和从前没有任何变化，顶多是站在球场上时左边没有了我。我想我们认识之前他就是这种状态吧，刻苦训练，认真比赛，和任何队友相处融洽。我努力说服自己，只要他不走过来，我可以永远无需走向球场。  
而我也比任何人都更清楚他是有言实行的人，说不会停步就不会停步。

IH预选，弱校的比赛连观客都没有。我想到我们最早认识的时候，那些比赛也没有什么观众，围在场边拍照的都是满脸期待的家长。那时候我们多自由，什么都不怕，自信，并且只有自信。  
那时候我们在电车里摇摇晃晃，谈论学业和周末的英超——喜欢的球员都在伦敦纯属巧合，就这么随口一提，才发现我们都看同一支球队。好巧，你也看切尔西吗。倒也没有主队啦，只是喜欢球员。国神问，你是会跟着球员走的类型吗。说不定吧，不过我开始看阿扎尔踢球的时候他就已经在切尔西了。然后我们开始一起看比赛，周末经常发LINE聊。那几年争冠争四都混战激烈，联赛成绩好一年坏一年，好的时候联赛冠军，但下一年就踢不上欧冠。比我们上面的一队成绩还要更戏剧一点。但足球就是这样的，我们把这种事叫做，足球是圆的。但那时候我们显然没有想过人生也会有同样的大起大落。  
我向来以为才能是天生的，有些人生来就是职业球员，也有人无论如何努力都无法触及。我和国神曾经很认真地争论，职业足球的残酷性就在于25岁之前不能成名的职业生涯也就这样了（当然也有像瓦尔迪那样大器晚成的类型，但那种概率简直微乎其微）。而我们这些下部组织的门槛还要更高，20岁还在二队的，大约永远就踢不出来了。  
人是不是在不被期待的时候会表现得更好，或者说，至少对自己的期待比别人对自己的期待更多的时候。我们说是联赛，我们这一级也就是周末有比赛，和其他球队的同龄人一起，即便是站到球场上，也没有职业联赛那么强的竞争意识，大概更多人都是抱着一种好玩的态度——当然不是说比赛不认真的意思，只是好没想过要靠这个吃饭。每年有那么多队友退出，最后升上二队甚至一队的，仅仅有那么几个人。但即便不考虑未来，我们仍然是踢得很出色的那一部分。  
所以坐在看台上看本校足球部的那些同学抱在一起庆祝第一场胜利时，我只是疑惑，他们有什么理由坚持？  
他们第二场会遇到本区的种子校，看到抽签的时候我就想今年可能走不远。不是有意泼冷水，我不会当着国神的面说你们不行，我当然也想看他胜利时握拳的样子。漫画里那些弱者逆袭的情节多激动人心啊，但那一定是因为主角光环让所有强队都沦为背景板。现实里我们是很难成为主角的，所有人都是脇役，大多数人生都只是配角之间你死我活的运气之争罢了，像我们从前在青训的时候，为了爬上去所付出的一切努力，以及因此获得的一切注视，一切仿佛自己站在舞台正中的假象。

二回战时他们在球场附近的车站集合，我车站出来正好遇到，就和他们一起走了。走到球场门口，国神拉住我的手腕，贴到我耳边飞快地说我赛后在这里等你，然后立刻放开。多么局促的口头约定，但多么轻易就把人束住。他到底是他，最清楚如何用最简单的句子让我驯服。我没有回应，而他已经退回到他们的队列里了。我往那边看了看，他又若无其事似地和队友说笑。往观众席入口那边走，但这球场里有什么沸腾的声音，全然无法抵达我耳际。  
我觉得以国神的实力，是可以带他们走得更远的，只是他们的防线真的太糟糕了，该不会有足球初心者混在里面吧……也难怪，毕竟是连首发加三个替补都勉强凑齐的球队。他左边那个边锋好像很会做球，但在对方踢得有点脏的后卫面前根本没有任何优势，倒也不必一个人黏着球不放。他们都在浪费机会，几个月前刚拼凑起来的足球部，果然没有什么实力。我替国神感到一点不甘心，他不该在这种队伍里，他本来可以留在俱乐部的。他理应走得更远，梯队联赛也好，地区大会也好，他不该停在这里。他那样热爱足球的人，要成为英雄的人，有什么理由放弃更优秀的舞台。  
赛后我如约去球场门口找他。他跑过来额上还挂着细密的汗。我们两个人坐在路边的台阶上，他问你觉得怎么样。我说糟透了，你这队友都是些什么人啊。但他竟罕见地生气起来，不要这样说啊，我们都很努力的。他说的不是他们而是我们，但这里面没有我。我有点失望，又觉得自作自受，怎么说呢，毕竟我是从足球场逃开的人，并不属于他们的同类。或许我和国神一开始就是不一样的两类人。  
我不否认他们都很努力，这是一种值得敬佩的品质。我起初不是相信努力的人，大约因为自己更多地以天赋为骄傲的资本，直到遇见了国神，才知道天底下真的有既有才能又十分努力的人。国神说自己没有才能，但我很清楚那只是他一贯的谦逊，勤奋的态度和坚强的意志是世界上最难得的天赋之一，我认识他的时候他不算队里最出色的，但我离开的时候他已经成为前场唯一的支点。像好莱坞电影里，那些一出场就让人无比安心的英雄。  
想到这里我最终只说抱歉，低下头有点不甘心地想，如果他身边是我就好了。可是这种想法太任性了，我有什么资格对他提要求呢。  
我有什么资格同他站在一起呢。

冬季全国大会地区预选的时候我去看第一场，依然失望而归。他们再一次被淘汰时我跟国神一起走到电车站，他随口问，你真的不打算回来吗？洁和蜂乐，就是之前问你要不要入部的那两个，都很期待和你一起踢球。我知道国神允许我的一切敷衍搪塞回避，却不允许任何谎言，于是我反问一句，只是他们期待吗。国神愣了一下，垂下眼有些寂寞地笑说你明明知道我最希望你在身边。  
或许我只是在等这一句话吧。就是那一刻我猛然意识到自己再也无法放弃了。我想我当时对他说不要回头，并不是真的希望他一直向前越走越远，只是害怕自己一旦看见他回望过来的眼光，就会忍不住追上去而已。  
后面那个暑假我喜欢的球员如愿以偿去了梦想的伯纳乌，然后长久地被伤病所困。我看到他就会想到自己，想自己不知道什么时候也会变成玻璃体质，但无所谓了。我逃避过一次，最后发现要完全避开是比面对更加困难的事情。理想固然没有那么容易实现，就像我回到球场上也并不意味着我们能够拿下全国大会冠军。事实上那个梦想仍然遥不可及。我们为什么会憧憬，是憧憬让我们走到现在的吗，至少我不是。或者说我不是憧憬什么冠军，只是想要见证hero变身的瞬间，然后成为他的力量。


End file.
